


The Seven Seals

by Funfunfun



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Far Cry: New Dawn Spoilers, Four Horsemen, Guiding Angel, OC Point of View, far cry 5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funfunfun/pseuds/Funfunfun
Summary: An Angel is sent to earth to lend a guiding hand to the four horsemen of the apocalypse.Sorry for the bad summery :)





	1. The Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if this is bad, but it’s my first go at something like this, so please be nice :)

I watched them stumble towards me, my black wings tucked in tight, my dress barely covering me as my hood remained pulled down low over my ash white hair,  
“Death.” I spoke and my voice cracked like lightning. They stumbled and looked up,  
“Where am I?” They asked,  
“You are in limbo.” I replied offering my hand. They stared for a moment before taking it. The blackness flashed and returned to where we’d been only moments before. We stood on the side of the cliff, they stared at their mortal body upon the ground,  
“What happened?” They asked afraid and I hummed,  
“You were shot.”  
“By who?”  
“The shepherd that is leading your people now.”  
“And what of I?”  
“You are in my safe embrace.” I replied and they looked to me,  
“But you once told me I was death.” I chuckled, “Of the apocalypse yes, but now it is over and you are no longer needed. And the little lamb is at home once more.”  
“Why didn’t you take my place? Since your the angel of death.”  
“I was there… I was the one making things move like clockwork. They stared and stared and I smiled gently,  
“When this world needs to start afresh once more than you shall all return. Conquer, War, Famine and Death, all of you will return.”  
“Where are my siblings?” They asked. I opened my arms wide gesturing to the stone stairs leading up to the black gates,  
“They are waiting for you Death. Go to them.” They began to climb and I watched them go,  
“The lord giveth.” I smiled at Death before turning to Joseph Seed now dead,  
“And the lord taketh.” I lay my hand over Joseph’s bare chest. I vanished in a puff of dark smoke, taking the mortal body with me. Death would need a vessel again, just like all the siblings would.


	2. The First Seal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first seal is broken

I watched the young girl dance around, high as a kite on drugs and yet so young. Ostracised and criticized by her own family, friends and community,

“What is the point in this?” The angel Gabriel asked,

“What was the point in killing Jesus?” I asked and he scowled at me,

“Why start an apocalypse now though? Like hell and heaven have settled our differences, they dish out the sins, we dish out the peace. It’s like good clock work.” He spoke and I barked a laugh,

“You should know from Lucifer’s mistakes not to question father.” He hissed slightly and I shot him a glare,

“Calm yourself Gabriel, here comes the fourth horseman now.” The truck pulled up and the reaper climbed out. 

I ran a finger over my upper lip deep in thought of how I was going to do this. I watched as the young girl - now older - went about her day, her time was coming, she hummed as she sat in the field of bliss flowers. I began to walk forward. My clothes changed as did my body. I became young, full of life able to run for what felt like forever. She saw me approach and from behind my back I produced a crown of bliss flowers,

“For you Faith.” I explained and she bowed her head allowing me to place the crown on top,

“Thank you child.” She whispered and I took her slightly worn hands in my young soft ones,

“The apocalypse is almost upon us, you will have to fall for prosperity to rise.” She stared at me dumbfounded and found no strength as I pulled away from her,

“Your need to conquer and plaque people’s minds will order the lamb for your death.” I whispered plucking one of the bliss flowers and as I walked away I began to sing amazing grace.

I sang We’ll Meet Again as the Conquer stumbled about trying to get a feel for their spiritual body once more,

“What’s going on?” They asked surprised when they saw me stood ankle deep in the water the gentle female now just a dead mortal body floating in the river,

“Come Conqueror, your time on earth is done, the lord wants you home. Your body shall be safe with me until he calls upon the seals once more.” They trotted up the steps without further thought. The crown of bliss flowers once more settled upon their spiritual head. I turned back round and watched the Little Lamb run, they were needing no prompts to do what must be done, was that wrong? No the apocalypse must happen. I stretched down and lay my hand over the mortal body, 

“We’ll always meet again.” I whispered before I disappeared with Faith’s body.

I watched as Death brought war and famine together,

“She’s gone, our little sister has gone.” He whispered,

“She was not the first and she will not be the last.” He spoke and I scoffed from my perch on the pew seat. The brothers nodded,

“We must convert the deputy.” Famine murmured and I heard a light tinkling laugh,

“Do they not know who the deputy is?” Gabriel asked having arrived a bit late,

“They call the deputy the Lamb But I don’t think it’s quite clicked yet. But it will when the seals are all broken.” I replied as death dismissed famine and war back to their respective regions. Death settled on his knees,

“Please I need guidance lord, to know that what I do is right.” 

“Better get back to work.” I sung gently and Gabriel vanished in a cloud of gold and I slipped up to Joseph and rested a hand upon his shoulder,

“I watched as the Lamb opened the first of the seven seals.” He looked at me, I wasn’t lying, I’d watched as the lamb shot the conqueror. I continued,

“Then I heard one of the four living creatures say in a voice like thunder, ‘Come!’ I looked, and there before me was a white horse! It’s rider held a bow, and they were given a crown, and they rode out as a conqueror bent on conquest.” Joseph watched me as I moved round and lit the candles at the front the church,

“You gave her the crown of blissflowers.” He whispered and I smiled,

“All she had to do was fall to the Lamb.” 

“But I thought… I thought the Lamb was the horsemen!” 

“The Lamb is the seal breaker… perhaps instead of writing the Word of Joseph you should have read more within the lords bible.” I whispered and he looked at me,

“I did what you told me to do.” 

“I gave you advice not told you what to do.” 

“You told me to write my word.” I lifted my chin,

“I _advised_ you, but I do not always tell the best advice.” He frowned,

“What  _ advice  _ do you have for me now?” He asked and I hummed,

“Keep on expanding.” I spoke and he huffed,

“I’ve lost the henbane to the resistance h-” 

“Quiet!” The candles flickered out and he fell silent as I strode forward,

“For prosperity to rise you all must fall. For the seventh seal to be broken you must keep expanding the project. But that is just advice. You do what you think must be done.” I then vanished before him, leaving him kneeling in his church like the beggar he once was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D


	3. The Second Seal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give some more depth into the Angels so the bit at the end is just a little add on, if you don’t want to read it you don’t have to, it does not impact the rest of the story :D

I hummed amazing grace as I skipped alongside the dying man. He was to die but famine was taking it's time on him. I needed him to die now, I had more deaths to see too. I moved over to Private Jacob Seed,  
“Kill him.” I hissed in his ear,  
“Feed him to the wolves.” Jacob stared at Miller. He didn’t budge,  
“He is weak, we must cull the herd.” I hissed and Jacob swallowed though his throat was dry,  
“The weak have their purpose. Miller is weak, his purpose is to give you time.” I hissed and Jacob glanced back at the wolves that followed us. I laughed as his hand drifted to the knife at his side, the knife with the red handle. I watched as he culled the herd,  
“Why aren’t you a demon?” Gabriel asked as Jacob roared from anger and sadness over killing his friend. We were silent as he dropped his knife and ran,  
“Because I’m too good at my job.” I replied picking up the knife, the wolves closed in on Miller’s corpse, his spirit stood watching in horror first at his corpse then Jacob running away,   
“Why did you do that?” Gabriel asked and I looked to him, fluffing out my wings slightly,  
“Well I can't have War dying before his time now can I?” I asked before vanishing with Miller’s spirit holding my hand.

I was his favourite judge. The only one he ever showed affection to. He wasn’t sleeping, he was very much awake, I knew for his hand continued to pet my white fur, I left the bed,  
“Angel?” He asked, yes I was the only judge he’d named. I glanced back before slipping out the room,  
“Here.” Gabriel passed me the knife and I headed back into the room with it. Jacob sat up, did he recognise his old knife?  
“Pretty knife you’ve got Angel.” He took it petting my head heavily, if the deputy didn’t kill him soon I would. I shook out the feeling and headed to the dog bed he’d put in his room. Gabriel laughed from where he’d appeared in the light of the lamp,  
“Never speak of this ever!” I snarled at him,  
“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He replied knowing all to well the pain I could inflict if I wanted to. We fell silent as word came through that the Deputy had killed Eli. Gabriel disappeared as I followed Jacob out the room. 

War gasped as they clutched at their chest,  
“Is it over?” They asked me and I nodded,  
“You did well War.” They looked to the knife in their grasp,  
“How times have changed.” They whispered and I nodded,  
“Your sword changed to fit the world.” I explained before stepping back to reveal the stone steps,  
“Go War, Conquest is waiting.” They began to jog up the steps. I sung We’ll Meet Again as I watched them disappear beyond the gates, I watched the Lamb head back to the Wolf Den to help remove the dead man inside,  
“Do I have to babysit this spirit for the rest of eternity?” Gabriel sarcastically and I looked to him and Eli,  
“Help me Eli.” I spoke and he walked forward and together we disappeared with Jacob Seed’s body slung between us. 

Famine wasn’t called upon by Death. No Death cried alone,   
“Come now Joseph, you understand that it must be done.”   
“But it doesn’t hurt any less.” He sobbed and I offered him a tissue,  
“Why are you being nice?” He asked and I opened and closed my mouth before sitting on a chair backwards so as to not crush my wings,  
“Because I’ve watched people lose family members, it’s not nice it’s just telling you to wipe your nose.”  
“Oh.” He mumbled. I hummed before speaking,  
“When the lamb opened the second seal, I heard the second living creature say, ‘Come!’ Then another horse came out, a fiery red one. It’s rider was given power to take peace from the earth and to make people kill each other. To him was given a large sword.” I barked a laugh,  
“That’s what they say but the sword is more a knife now.” I gestured to the size with my hands,  
“Oh.” Joseph whispered and I settled my chin on my arms as the top of the chair pressed into them,  
“Did you know he never got over Miller?” I asked and Joseph wiped his nose,  
“Let me guess, that was your doing.” I shrugged,  
“Perhaps.”   
“Who are you anyway, because you’re most certainly not the lord.” I raised a brow,  
“You ask that now?”   
“You were an Angel I didn’t question but now I do.”   
“Ah.”   
“Well?”   
“I’m the angel of death.”   
“Do you have a name?”   
“Yes.”   
“What is it?”   
“I’m not telling you!” I cried and stood,  
“How long does he have?” Joseph asked,  
“Who?” I asked,  
“John, how long till the Lamb breaks the third seal?”   
“Depends.”   
“On what?”   
“On how long John can keep his passion to take from people in check.” I bowed my head in goodbye before vanishing from him. 

“Explain to me.” I looked to Gabriel as we watched Conquer and War sit in the meadow watching Death and Famine go about their work,  
“Explain what?” I asked Gabriel,  
“How you do what you do without question?”   
“Because I’ve done it before.”   
“Rome doesn’t count.” He spoke and I scoffed,  
“That’s like saying the dinosaurs don’t count.”   
“An asteroid killed them!”   
“But afterwards came war because of famine, plaque because of change and death from all three.”  
“Alright fair enough.”   
“It was so much easier back then.”   
“Not so much pushing I guess.” He answered and I nodded,  
“Why do they do it though. Every time they give you the command to set the horsemen free again, to seal up the seals so the lamb and lion may break them all over again. Do you not question the lord?”   
“My best guess is that humans unfortunately do not have reset buttons, so the world must be reset for them to try again and that is why the lord ask me to do what I do.”   
“And yet the humans always end up in the same predicament.”   
“God didn’t make them perfect for a reason.”   
“And what of us?”   
“We’re not perfect either. Lucifer is a good example.”   
“Speak for yourself.”   
“And who killed Jesus again?” I sarcastically asked and he scowled,  
“See they think god did that, not you.”   
“Come on, he needed to be with the lord.”   
“Why was that?”   
“To help give the religion a push in the right direction.”   
“Or to restart it, to give it new purpose and life?” I asked and he opened and closed his mouth before giving a gentle nod, he understood why God did what they did. I smirked,  
“Right, I’ve got famine to go deal with.” I told him and walked back to the gates and down the steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D


	4. The Third Seal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to work out how to put the next few chapters so bare with me, but I do plan to try and finish this story today :)

John Seed stooped over his desk, I sat in his chair spinning round and round,  
“Angel if you don’t stop that, I’ll kick you out of my office and you can go sit with your mum.”   
“Your no fun John.” I whined and he looked up,  
“If your mum wasn’t my secretary I wouldn’t even allow you in here while I worked.” I stuck out my tongue and then pulled out the present I had for him,  
“I got you something and before you deny that it’s your birthday I know it is and it’s something you can chuck away if you want to.” I explained before setting the present down. He sighed heavily and I raised a brow until he opened it,  
“Scales?” He asked pushing one side and watching the other rise,  
“Yeh, scales to weigh out barley and wheat.”   
“Why so specific?” I shrugged I couldn’t tell him just yet,  
“Or like the scales of justice.” I finished and he pointed to the door of his office,  
“Get out Angel.”   
“Well some thanks would have been nice.”   
“I’ll thank you when I’m dead, right now I’m busy.”   
“I’ll hold you to that.” I replied before leaving. 

“You called for me John.” I spoke bursting into the room and John looked up from the papers littering his desk,  
“I heard you were an artist.” I glanced at the tattoo gun out and ready for use. He unbuttoned his shirt,  
“I wanted you to put a tattoo on me.” I nodded and glanced at the table where the scales I’d given him so long ago sat,  
“Who gave you those?” I asked gesturing towards them,  
“A child now dead.” He replied sitting down,  
“Ah.” I replied and he watched at me closely as I began my work,  
“I feel like we’ve met.” He spoke and I gave a gently chuckle,  
“Perhaps we have.” I replied and he lifted my eyes from my work, I took a moment to stop,  
“Your eyes... they seem so familiar.”   
“Perhaps we met in another life.”   
“There is no life after death only heaven and hell.”   
“Perhaps their is more.” He scowled, I shrugged,  
“What I meant was perhaps we met in heaven before god chose us to come back to earth and live again.” He grunted but spoke no more. I had myself fall silent and just continued to work.

I finished packing away his kit when he made up his mind to go to Fall’s End and lure the Deputy in. I began to leave,  
“Do you not want to wait for my thanks?” He asked. I smiled and turned round,  
“You’ll thank me when you're dead.” I walked out knowing all too well it had shook him a little. 

“See now that is just rude.” Gabriel spoke as the Lamb nabbed off with the key and the Affirmation towards John’s bunker. Nick Rye flew home in his own plane to his wife and child,  
“Who are you?” We looked to Famine as they left John’s body,  
“We are the angels sent by god.” I replied as Gabriel let me work,  
“You did well Famine.” I gestured around us,  
“What of War and Conquer?” They asked and I revealed the steps,  
“They’re waiting for you.” I replied and they began to walk up them,  
Death?” They asked turning round. I shook my head,   
“You know their seal has yet to be broken.” I replied and as they were about to turn back round I called out,  
“Famine!” They froze,  
“You have something for me.” I spoke and he looked down at the scales in his hands,  
“I’ve never given them back to you before.” They replied and I shook my head,  
“You have thanks for me, did you not say you’d thank me when you’re dead?”   
“I’m not dead… but he is though.” They then turned and walked up the steps, my jaw ticked. Typical! I crouched by John’s body and vanished. 

Joseph was a mess, he stumbled towards his church,  
“The pain is only getting worse!” He cried as I followed slowly behind,  
“I am sorry.” I whispered and he sobbed louder,  
“It’s your fault!” He screamed at me and I actually felt some guilt, they forgot, when they entered their mortal vessels they always forgot who they truly were. He collapsed by the doors,  
“When the lamb opened the third seal, I heard the third living creature say, ‘Come!’ I looked, and there before me was a black horse!”  
“Shut up!!” He screamed and went to shove me. I didn’t budge at all. He tried again but I grabbed his wrists and forced him to meet my gaze,  
“It’s rider was holding a pair of scales in his hand.” He screamed and twisted trying to reach for me, I forced him to his knees, I placed on my own on his back to help hold him in place,  
“Then I heard what sounded like a voice among the four living creatures, saying, ‘A kilogram of wheat for a day’s wages, and three kilograms of barley for a day’s wages, and do not damage the oil and the wine!” I moved away and he stayed put,  
“Did he get my message in time?” He asked quietly. He was referring to the message I’d over heard the deputy play on the ranch answering machine. I shook my head and he nodded,  
“They’re here.” I whispered when the trucks rolled up. He followed my gaze and nodded,  
“Yes they are.” He replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D and I hope you leave some kudos and comments :)


	5. The Fourth, Fifth, Sixth and Seventh Seals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I combined four seals into this chapter just because they’re all quite short chapters when separate and seem to me in the game to happen straight after each other.

I watched as Joseph conversed with the deputy who remained silent as they listened,  
“So no mention of the fourth seal?” Gabrial asked me and I smirked,   
“It’s playing out right now.” I replied gesturing to scene below,  
“And what was the word in the bible you so love to recite?” he asked,  
“You really wanna listen?” I asked him surprised and he chuckled,  
“We both know it’ll eat you up if you don’t say it.” I barked a laugh and began,  
“When the Lamb opened the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth living creature say, ‘Come!’ I looked, and there before me was a pale horse! It’s rider was named Death, and Hades was following close behind him. They were given power over a quarter of the earth to kill by sword, famine and plague, and by the wild beasts of the earth.”   
“Nice.” Gabriel whispered when I watched as Joseph had the lambs disciples lead their own out into the light,  
“Now this one I know.” Gabriel spoke and I grinned,  
“Go on then Gabriel.” I prompted and he cleared his throat before he began,   
“When he opened the fifth seal, I saw under the altar the souls of those who had been slain because of the word of God and the testimony they had maintained.” He fell silent,  
“You missed out the best bit!!” I cried shaking him in disbelief,  
“Well say it then!” He cried back removing my hands from him,  
“They called out in a loud voice, ‘How long, Sovereign Lord, holy and true, until you judge the inhabitants of the earth and avenge our blood?’ Then each of them was given a white robe, and they were told to wait a little longer, until the full number of their follow servants, their brothers and sisters, were killed just as they had been.” Gabriel nodded and I hummed as the deputy suddenly made a a grab for their gun. Joseph stepped back as the ground began to shake,  
“Hold my hand.” I whispered and Gabriel complied, this was always the part I hated most. We watched as Joseph began to shout,  
“I watched as the lamb opened the sixth seal. There was a great earthquake.” The ground began to rumble and shake and the church foundations beneath us trembled and threatened to collapse. I squeezed Gabriel’s hand,  
“The sun turned black like sackcloth made of goat hair, the whole moon turned blood red.” We looked up as the mushroom bloated out the sun and the red moon announced the spillage of blood. Joseph’s movements became more erratic,  
“And the stars fell to earth.” Gabriel covered me as debris from the explosion rained down around us,  
“As figs drop from a fig-tree when shaken by a strong wind.” I squeaked as the strong wind blew stirring everything up,  
“Grab him deputy!” The sheriff yelled and Gabriel took us back to the meadow where the three of four horsemen were residing peacefully,  
“Why don’t you finish the speech?” Gabriel asked as below the grumbles of an apocalyptic earth. I nodded as I dusted myself down, feeling better for getting out of there,  
“The heavens receded like a scroll being rolled up, and every mountain and island was removed from its place.” I sighed and Gabriel pulled me close. Your time is done, the seventh seal will soon be broken. And when they rise from below the earth once more, we shall welcome them in flesh of mortals.” He told me and I smiled giving a gentle nod.

That night I walked through the halls of the bunker. Dutch’s body was still there, the deputy slept, head pressed against the metal of the bed. Joseph sat in the bed,  
“Was it everything you wanted?” Joseph asked without looking at me. His thumb brushed over the single picture he had left of him and his brothers,  
“It is better than expected.” I replied settling on to the chair next to Dutch’s body. The spirit still inferred in the shadows of the room,  
“So what is happening now?”   
“Where in heaven or on earth’s body?” I asked and he finally looked at me,  
“Heaven.” He replied,  
“When they opened the seventh seal, there was silence in heaven for about half an hour. And I saw the seven angels who stand before God, and seven trumpets were given to them. Another angel, who had a golden censer, came and stood at the altar. They were given much incense to offer, with the prayers of all God’s people, on the golden altar in front of the throne. The smoke of the incense, together with the prayers of God’s people, went up before God from the angel’s hand. Then the angel took the censer, filled it with fire from the altar, and hurled it on the earth; and there came peals of thunder, rumblings, flashes of lightning and an earthquake.” He nodded,  
“We heard and felt.” He told me and I nodded. I took Dutch’s hand now,  
“I will not visit you until your death.” I explained and he looked at me,  
“And when might that be?”   
“When the shepherd passes judgement over you and takes lead of your flock.” I vanished with Dutch in tow and never visited again until the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, comment and leave kudos :D


	6. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, and probably my most favourite one to write, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

I walked up the path. My once black dress now white, hood decorated with gold edges. My ash coloured hair longer than before and braided with gold decorations,  
“Why are we heading to the tree?” The captain asked and I turned round,  
“Because there is something Joseph was right about when it came to a new Eden.” I explained taking their hand and leading them across the shallow river filled with bliss. We stopped when we reached the tree and settled at the edge of the cliff together,  
“So what was he right about?” The captain asked and I looked at them,  
“Then the angel showed me the river of the water of life, as clear as crystal, flowing from the throne of God and the Lamb down the middle of the great street of the city. On each side of the river stood the tree of life, bearing twelve crops of fruit, yielding its fruit every month.” I plucked down an apple that hung on a low branch and handed it to the Captain,  
“And the leaves of the tree are for the healing of the nations. No longer will there be any curse. The throne of God and the Lamb will be in the city, and his servants will serve him.” The Captain continued to speak,  
“They will see his face, and his name will be on their foreheads. There will be no more night. They will not need the light of a lamp or the light of the sun, for the Lord God will give them light. And they will reign for ever and ever.” I smiled,  
“So you have been listening to the Pegs!” I cried in delight and the captain chuckled,  
“Of course! It makes you smile when I take an interest, and it is interesting.” I smiled and hugged them,  
“Eden is finally beginning and you are the shepherd of the flock. Look after them Captain.”   
“You’ll visit still won’t you?” The captain asked as I plucked another apple,  
“If you pray for me I will come to give guidance to you.” I told them before biting the apple and disappearing right before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed it :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
